On the Outside
by little-n-lost
Summary: Timon finds out that there is more to someone than what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters are not mine, but it doesn't mean I can't play with them a little... *grins*  
  
On the Outside  
  
He would probably never grow accustomed to waking up in a pride of lions. There was always a moment where his heart seized up in his chest as he opened his eyes to a new day, staring down the muzzle of a snoozing predator. He would sit up abruptly, eyes large, and then realize exactly where he was and who he was with. It only lasted a moment, but it never ceased to fail.  
  
Timon rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slid off the belly of the still sleeping warthog, landing softly on his feet an inch from Simba's face. Carefully and quietly, he tiptoed around the sprawled bodies of the lionesses to the rays of sunlight poking in through the entrance. It was a beautiful day—a perfect day to travel back to the jungle where his colony resides and to see his ma again. He couldn't wait.  
  
Timon carefully climbed down the rocks of the place he had called home for a few months now, intent on heading to the waterhole to rid his mouth of the night's sleep. He pushed through the grass and approached the glistening water, leaning down to cup a paw-full and sipping at it. After his fill, Timon sat back, watching as the water's surface stilled. He could see the beautiful blue and white sky in its image, but frowned when he noticed the dark cloud rolling in. Turning his head over his shoulder, he gazed up at the menacing weather, realizing sadly, that it might not be such a great idea to travel after all.  
  
"Great," he sighed to himself, glowering.  
  
That's when he heard it. His ear twitched as he caught the faint sound of something moving through the weeds. He ducked in surprise, gazing at the tall blades of grass next to him in expectation—just waiting for whatever it was to come barreling through at him. But after a moment of waiting, there was nothing, yet the noise continued.  
  
Furrowing his brow curiously, Timon crept through the blades in search of the source. He finally broke through to a clearing and nearly tripped over himself in surprise at what he found there. It was a hyena, but not just any hyena... He gasped, and the dark creature lifted her head, gazing at him with black eyes. Timon was about to turn and run when he realized what was wrong with her. He gazed at her, his face creased with sympathy, and took a small step toward her, but stopped when she stood up.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Stooge," she hissed. She grimaced in pain when the thorn in her lip was jarred and lowered her head a little.  
  
"Shenzi..." Timon whispered, still shocked at seeing her. She looked thinner, almost sickly, and her face didn't hold the usual venom. She looked different somehow... He took another step toward her, his eyes narrowing onto the painful-looking thorn piercing through her bottom lip.  
  
"I said, don't even think about it!" she growled.  
  
"I can get it out..." Timon said carefully.  
  
Shenzi's face softened, surprised by his show of concern. She gazed at him for a moment, before her eyes narrowed again and she lowered her head toward him menacingly. "Don't pull the good-guy thing on me. If you take another step, Stooge, I will make you regret it."  
  
Timon gulped, but instead of running, he stood where he was. He knew he should run... this was Shenzi, his enemy... yet he felt compelled to help her.  
  
He pushed his luck...  
  
And took another step.  
  
Her eyes widened at seeing that her threat wasn't taken seriously. She veered back and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Timon grunted when the air was knocked out of him, but didn't hesitate to grab the thorn as she lowered her head to snap at him. She howled in pain when it was lodged out of her lip and she yanked her head back in alarm. Her wide, stunned eyes stared down at him, unsure of what to do.  
  
Timon just looked back, eyes large as well, terrified and equally curious to see what she would do.  
  
For a long moment, they remained silent. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry, it took me longer than expected. Here's chapter 2.  
  
"You..." she began, still clearly shocked. She blinked a few times and took a step back. "You..."  
  
"Helped you?" Timon finished with a crook of an eyebrow, as he climbed up off the ground.  
  
Shenzi cocked her head to the side and stared at him, before hesitantly nodding. "Yeah..." She narrowed her eyes and lowered her head menacingly. "Why?"  
  
Timon scratched his chin, thinking about it, before answering honestly, "I don't know. You just looked... pitiful."  
  
"Pitiful?!" she shrieked, advancing on him. Timon gulped and began to back up fearfully, his face split into a nervous grin. But, he found he had no where else to go when he felt his back press against a rock. Shenzi leaned close to him, her nose barely touching his, and Timon drew back as best as he could. "I didn't just hear you call me pitiful."  
  
"Pitiful?" Timon squeaked. "Oh no! I, um... well... I just found it odd that a... ah... h-hyena of your cunning and strength was here alone... and..."  
  
"Look, Squirt, peel your lips off my hind quarters," she griped, rolling her eyes. "It's nauseating."  
  
"You're not going to eat me?"  
  
"I may be starving, but I'm not desperate," she replied, sitting down. "I would only use you to pick the wildebeest out of my teeth."  
  
"You're too kind," Timon laughed nervously, slowly sliding sideways across the rock to sidestep her. Once he felt not so cornered, Timon let his body relax and he gazed up at her thoughtfully. "So, why ARE you out here?"  
  
"Like I'd tell YOU."  
  
"I saved your life," Timon dared carefully.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the 'kat."  
  
Timon sighed and turned to walk around, putting a finger to his bottom lip considerably. "Well, it's just a guess," he began, then looked pointedly at her, repeating, "ONLY a guess... but I'd say, you got yourself in a pretty 'thorny' situation, which makes it pretty tough to eat. Starving and embarrassed, you can't go to your friends... in fear that they would just laugh at you. So you run away... coming here?"  
  
Shenzi stared at him, before she stood and walked toward him. "Don't think you have me all figured out, Maggot-Breath. Remember I can end your GUESSING game with a simple snap of my chops."  
  
Timon chuckled uneasily and put both hands up in defense. "Alright, alright! But, you're a lady of class," he tried, watching as she slowly began to circle around him. "You... you know when a debt is due."  
  
"Oh please!" she exclaimed. "I owe you nothing!"  
  
Timon dropped his hands to his sides and crooked an eyebrow at her as he followed her with his eyes. "Well, if you really wanted to kill me, you would have done it by now."  
  
"There you go again!" Shenzi snarled, stopping and shoving her nose in his face. "Thinking you can figure me out." Timon stood his ground, his eyes large, but refusing to look away from her. She stared at him for a moment, before she sat back and gave a sigh. "Bansai and Ed wouldn't understand."  
  
Timon nodded. "I thought so."  
  
"Yeah, well, if I were you, I wouldn't do so much thinking," she snarled.  
  
Timon chuckled and shook his head. "You're really something."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "What is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing! Not everything is against you, y'know."  
  
Shenzi scoffed and looked away sharply, her jaw stuck out sullenly. "Well, with the life I live, it's hard to come across a generous individual."  
  
Timon's eyebrows rose up. "You're calling me generous?"  
  
"Don't let it get to your head, Toothpick," she replied.  
  
Timon grinned, but the smile quickly vanished when the rain began to pelt down at them. Timon tilted his head back and blinked into the sky accusingly, before looking up at Shenzi. "Looks like rain," he grinned.  
  
She just stared at him and then said dryly, "I didn't know you were funny."  
  
"We need to find some shelter."  
  
"We?" she repeated.  
  
The rain worsened, soaking the pair to the bone. Timon shivered and looked up at her, shouting over the downpour, "No sense anymore, anyway!"  
  
Shenzi rolled her eyes then moved over to him, sitting down above him and shielding him from the rain. Timon blinked and looked up at his make-shift shelter curiously, surprised that she would do such a thing.  
  
"Thanks," he said up to her.  
  
She peered down at him through her dripping bangs and replied, "Now, we're even." 


	3. Chapter 3

"...and I walked and walked, searching for another life. I knew that there had to be a better home out there somewhere, but I just didn't know where. I was losing hope when..."  
  
Shenzi looked miserable; her face was dripping with rain and her mouth was stretched into a long frown. She stared straight ahead as the meerkat underneath her continue to yak... and yak... Her patience was wearing thin, and she finally cut him off with a sharp, "Are you planning to talk the WHOLE time?"  
  
Timon paused in mid sentence and then tilted his head up to look at her. "Well, I thought we could use something to pass the time as we waited out the rain."  
  
"How about a good game of 'shut your fly hole'?"  
  
Timon sighed and lounged back against her leg, mumbling, "Just when you're being so nice."  
  
"Get used to it," she sighed, peering up at the endless rain. "This is who I am."  
  
"No it's not," Timon replied.  
  
Shenzi lifted her leg abruptly, causing Timon to fall backward onto the soggy ground, and she leaned her head down close to him. "Haven't I warned you enough?"  
  
Timon just twiddled his thumbs, looking the least bit concerned that he was in a puddle of mud and a hyena was hovering over him. "All I am saying is that there has to be some decent bone in your body, or you would have eaten me by now."  
  
Timon's face dropped and he let out a yelp when her mouth came down on him, catching him between her teeth. But she did not bite down, however; instead, she hoisted him up from the ground and carried him over to a tree. She ducked underneath it and dropped him with a plop, smirking a little when he scurried away from her.  
  
His face was pale as he gasped, "Don't ever do that again."  
  
"Relax, Squirt... after all, that's NOT who I am," she mocked, batting her eyes.  
  
Timon's jaw dropped and he furrowed his brow. "Were you just trying to be funny?"  
  
Shenzi opened her mouth to reply but was cut short when she was blindsided by a blur of golden fur. Timon gasped and took a step back, watching as Shenzi and Simba rolled out from underneath the tree to the mud.  
  
"Simba!" Timon exclaimed, running out toward them.  
  
"Timon!" Timon heard someone call, looking over his shoulder to see Pumbaa trotting up to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Timon ignored him, turning his head back to watch the battle. Shenzi was underneath Simba, staring up at him with her teeth bared. Timon sucked in a breath when he saw Simba raise his paw, ready to strike, and he dashed toward them, shouting, "Simba, stop!"  
  
"This is for coming into the Pride Lands!" Simba hollered, his eyes blazing.  
  
Shenzi cowered in fear as his claws glinted in the lightening and came down on her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: If you have the time or the urge, head on over to my art website and tell me what you think! I had updated it. (You can find the link in my bio)  
  
Shenzi squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself to feel the searing pain, but instead she heard the lion howl and jump off of her. Peeling her eyes open, she watched as Simba jerked his head down to the creature at his other paw.  
  
"Ouch!" Simba yelled, causing Timon to flinch. "Timon?" Simba said slowly, "You bit me..."  
  
"Stop it, Simba," Timon replied. "She wasn't hurting me."  
  
"What?" Simba gasped, looking over at Shenzi, who was carefully climbing up off the muddy ground.  
  
"We were just talking..."  
  
"I saw you in her mouth!"  
  
"She... she was picking me up," Timon replied, shooting a look over at the hyena.  
  
Simba turned his gaze onto Shenzi, his eyes narrowed menacingly. "She's trespassing! There's no place here in the Pride Lands for a two-faced, mangy poacher!"  
  
"She's my friend!" Timon yelled.  
  
Simba looked at him sharply with wide eyes, but Timon looked away from him, seeing that Shenzi was also gazing at him with a similar expression.  
  
"Your friend?" Pumbaa whispered from behind them.  
  
Simba shook his head and lowered his face to Timon's level, saying, "She had tried to kill you countless times and she had allied with my father's MURDERER! And she's... your FRIEND?"  
  
Timon furrowed his brow and raised his hands out hopelessly. "Things change," he offered weakly.  
  
"And some don't," Simba replied, turning his eyes on the hyena. He straightened up, looking down at her over the bridge of his nose. "Leave now, Shenzi! Before I make you regret ever stepping foot here!"  
  
"Simba, please!" Timon said, walking up to him and touching his paw. "Just listen..."  
  
Simba jerked his foot away angrily, sending Timon stumbling forward. "Don't try to defend her, Timon," the lion hissed. "I can't believe you'd even TRY!"  
  
"Give her chance!" Timon snarled.  
  
"I am the king! I will decide who can stay here!"  
  
"Yeah, some king," Timon grumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
"What?!" Simba gasped, lowering his head toward him. "What did you say?"  
  
"Your father would be disappointed in you," Timon said evenly, glaring into the lion's face.  
  
Simba's eyes widened, but he was too shocked to say anything. For a long uncomfortable moment, they just stared at each other, before Shenzi broke the silence with a nervous laugh. "Well, I'll... just... be going now," she grinned uneasily, sliding away.  
  
"Good!" Simba growled at her. "Get out of here!" He slowly slid his eyes down to Timon, saying in a low voice, "Both of you."  
  
Timon flinched as if he were struck and he opened his mouth to say something, but the words got caught in his throat. Simba just shook his head solemnly and turned away, slowly walking through the rain back to Pride Rock. Looking away from him to Pumbaa, Timon stared at his friend for help, but the warthog just shook his head sadly and turned to walk away as well.  
  
Timon was left standing in the rain. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, that could have been worse," Shenzi mumbled.  
  
Timon sighed and shook his head, then turned his back on the sight of Pride Rock. He shivered in the rain and rubbed his arms, miserably staring at the ground. "I can't believe they would do that."  
  
"Ah, just get over it," she sighed, sitting back and scratching her ear with her back leg. "You're better off without 'em."  
  
Timon frowned and peered over to the place he had once called home. "Pumbaa didn't even say goodbye." He groaned suddenly and knelt down, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Oh boy..."  
  
"What? What is it?" Shenzi asked, coming up to him.  
  
"I remember this feeling," he moaned. "It's the feeling of being alone."  
  
"You ain't alone," she replied.  
  
Timon looked up at her and grinned weakly. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I'm not ready to embroider pillows with your name or anything," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Timon looked away from her, his lips twisted in thought. "I need to go talk to them," Timon said, standing up with determination. "What I said was out of line."  
  
"YOU were out of line?" Shenzi exclaimed. "Honey, that know-it-all king was out of line! He had his mind so closed off no blood was gettin' to it."  
  
"Pumbaa must think I'm a jerk," Timon mumbled, not listening to her. "It was that same look he gave me when I didn't want to go after Simba."  
  
"Hell-o?" Shenzi sang, dropping her face right in his line of vision. Timon blinked and looked at her. "They don't want you here anymore," she continued, shaking her head. "So get over it."  
  
"You don't get it," Timon replied. "They are my friends."  
  
"I thought I was your friend," she said smugly, fluttering her eyelids.  
  
Timon sighed and walked passed her, heading toward Pride Rock, saying, "I need to set things right."  
  
"Whoa! Wait," Shenzi called, running out in front of him. Timon halted and looked up at her, putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot. "If you apologize, then you are telling them that they were right and you were wrong."  
  
"Yeah, amazing isn't it?" Timon said, trying to step passed her, but she blocked him again.  
  
"Are you wrong?"  
  
He gazed up at her from below a furrowed brow, considering the question although he was feeling slightly irritated. "Maybe I am," he said evenly. "Maybe they are right. I shouldn't be here with you... trusting you..."  
  
Shenzi blinked and took a step back. "I see," she said carefully.  
  
"You ARE trying awfully hard to keep me away from them."  
  
"If you want to say something, then say it," she hissed, lowering her head.  
  
Timon just shook his head and walked passed her, heading through the rain to the towering rock. He walked with a firm gait, but it slowed when he heard her call, "I just don't want to be alone either!"  
  
He stopped completely and slowly turned toward her, his face twisted in surprise. She shifted under his gaze, looking rather uncomfortable, and Timon knew it had to have been very difficult for her to say that.  
  
"What?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Oh c'mon, don't make me say it again," she growled.  
  
Timon shook his head and looked back at Pride Rock. "What should ya do, Timon?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"I make a lousy friend," Shenzi admitted, trotting up to him. She grinned a little and lowered her head, adding, "But, I'm all you have right now."  
  
"Yeah, because of YOU," Timon said lightly.  
  
Shenzi raised her eyebrows, but remained silent as Timon turned to gaze at the tall rock longingly. "I'll give them a while to cool down," he justified.  
  
"Okay then," she replied. "Let's get out of here before we get wet."  
  
Timon gave her an odd look, seeing that they were both beyond soaked to the bone. She just gave him a grin and turned away, walking in the opposite direction. With one last look toward Pride Rock, Timon turned and followed after her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Simba walked out of the cave and paused, furrowing his brow at the sight he saw. Pumbaa sat in the rain at the edge of Pride Rock, his ears drooping to his head. He looked completely devastated. Carefully, the lion approached the warthog and sat down beside him, peering at him in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Maybe I was too harsh," Simba said quietly.  
  
"Oh, poor Timon," Pumbaa exclaimed, bowing his head and letting the drops slide off his snout. "Out there all alone."  
  
Simba sighed and shook his head, before justifying, "Well, he made a choice."  
  
"He'll come back," Pumbaa replied. His lower lip trembled and he looked up at the lion sitting before him, asking, "He'll come back, won't he?"  
  
"Sure he will," Simba smiled weakly. "He'll find out that Shenzi can't be trusted." Simba's eyes grew large slightly and he shot a look out toward the plains. "And we left him alone out there... with HER! She could turn on him! She could..."  
  
"But, he said she was his friend."  
  
"She must have brainwashed him or threatened him..."  
  
"Simba..."  
  
With a sigh, all the tension flowed out of him and he slumped down. "I just can't believe he would defend her."  
  
"Me neither," Pumbaa replied, shaking his head. "It is not like Timon to trust easily."  
  
"I shouldn't have yelled at him," Simba whispered, lowering his head.  
  
"Timon will come around," Pumbaa said confidently. "Just give him a while to cool down and realize that WE are his friends."  
  
"Yeah, I just hope he's okay with his OTHER friend," Simba replied sourly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ahhhh!" Timon screamed. "Help me!"  
  
"Would you hold still?" Shenzi griped, pressing her paw down on him and flattening him to the muddy ground.  
  
Timon clenched his teeth and covered his eyes, preparing himself for the pain. "How bad is it?" he asked carefully.  
  
Shenzi grinned a little, eyeing the cactus needle stuck in the end of his tail. "Oh, it's bad," she said in mock fear. "Real bad."  
  
"Eh?" he said, lifting one paw to peer up at her. But, before he could say anything coherent, he let out a curdling shout when she ripped it from his fur.  
  
She turned her head and spit the needle away, before lifting her paw up from him and taking a step back. "There, all better."  
  
Timon sat up and immediately grabbed his tail, rubbing it tenderly. Shenzi just rolled her eyes at him and turned to continue walking. Seeing her leave, Timon dropped his tail and got up to run after her.  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?" he asked as he fell into stride with her.  
  
She shrugged. "Somewhere away from here, that's for sure."  
  
Timon frowned and looked around helplessly. "Well... ah... I don't know..."  
  
"Well, what do you suggest, Stooge?" she asked, looking down at him.  
  
"I don't know," he said again, stopping to lean against a rock. "But I'm not used to all this walking." He blinked and looked up at her, but she was already shaking her head.  
  
"I ain't gonna carry you around like some camel. No way." She paused and then added, "Besides, you are in my debt now."  
  
"We are keeping score?" Timon asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Just then, they heard a shout, "Shenzi!" and both looked over to see two blurs of gray running toward them.  
  
Timon's eyes grew large to see it was Banzai and Ed. "Uh oh." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Um..." Timon mumbled, taking a few steps back and shooting a nervous look up at Shenzi.  
  
She watched the two approaching with a slack jaw for a moment, looking stunned. "You... ah, you better hide," she said quickly, shoving Timon behind the rock. He landed with an 'oof', but didn't give a peep of protest. He just sat up and pressed his back against the rock, trying to remain as quiet as possible.  
  
"Shenzi!" he heard Banzai greet. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Like its any your business," Shenzi said with sass, although her voice was light. "I just went out on my own for a while. Is that a crime?"  
  
"Yeah, well, we don't have any food. Right, Ed?" The barmy hyena just gave a cackle in response. "And we were looking for you," Banzai added.  
  
Shenzi gave a huge sigh and rolled her eyes, strategically walking away from the rock Timon was cowering behind. "Well, I knew you guys wouldn't last without me."  
  
"Ed chased everything away before I could get the chance to nab 'em," Banzai frowned. He looked over her shoulder, his eyes growing wide, and he pointed with a paw. "See?! See?! He's after something again!"  
  
Shenzi whipped around and gasped when she saw Ed digging frantically at the dirt behind the rock. In a flash, she ran at him and pushed him aside. "Cut it out!" she demanded.  
  
"No, no! Look!" Banzai said, and she looked over to see him peering into the hole. "It's that little hula-hula-hairball!"  
  
"Ah, hi," Timon said nervously, crouching as far as he could into the hole that he had made within a few panic-stricken seconds.  
  
"Let's get him!" Banzai yelled, and like a gunshot, both Banzai and Ed were head first into the hole, growling and clawing.  
  
Shenzi stood helpless behind them, unsure of what to do. She opened her mouth to say something when a hole suddenly appeared in between her paws and out popped a panting Timon. She looked down at him, wide-eyed, but didn't have time to react before the two meerkat-hungry hyenas headed right at her. Timon yelped in alarm and took off for a bush, sliding underneath it and hoping its prickly leaves would ward them off. The two jumped back a little at first contact, but it did not ebb their hunt. With blunt claws, they dug at the dirt, getting closer and closer to Timon.  
  
"Help!" Timon finally called, backing up as far as he could against the root of the bush. "Please, help!"  
  
Shenzi stood there and bit her lower lip, afraid to be made a fool in front of them.  
  
Timon stared at her in disbelief, his heart pounding as his two foes got closer. He tipped his head back and let out one last desperate yell, "Shenzi, help!" before he was being dragged out by his tail.  
  
"Gotcha!" Banzai exclaimed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Timon cringed as the hyena leaned his snout closer to him—so close he could feel the warmth of his breath on his fur. He gulped and stared stunned as Banzai opened his mouth, his 32 sharp teeth now exposed. Just as he was about to be lunchmeat, Timon shot a look at Shenzi in desperation, but she just sat there and stared at him. Help me, he pleaded with his eyes.  
  
"You know," Shenzi said casually, causing Banzai to stop. Timon looked up at the hovering hyena, before turning his attention back to Shenzi. She was inspecting her nails lazily, letting the silence stretch for a moment.  
  
Banzai, unable to take it anymore, asked, "What?"  
  
"Oh, never mind," she sighed. "Just eat him."  
  
Timon's eyes grew wide and he exchanged a look with Banzai briefly, noticing he looked very confused. "What?" Banzai repeated. "What is it?"  
  
"Well... its just that..." she began, then shook her head, "Oh, nothing. I'm sure it won't harm you."  
  
Banzai wrinkled his nose inquisitively. "What? What won't harm me?"  
  
"Well," Shenzi said with a shrug, "The little runt has alteethifallobia."  
  
Banzai stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Al-teethi-fall-obia," Shenzi said slowly. "It is a rare disease." She gazed as her nails again, looking the least bit worried. "It doesn't really affect the creature that has it, only the predator that eats it."  
  
Banzai's face paled. "What does it do?"  
  
"Oh not much," she replied, shooting a look at Timon pointedly. She grinned a little and looked up at Banzai, replying, "It just makes all your teeth fall out."  
  
Ed, behind them, slapped his paws to his snout.  
  
Banzai slowly looked down at Timon, who in turn flashed him a huge innocent grin. The hyena leaned away from him fearfully, suddenly very unsure. "Oh no..."  
  
"Yup," Shenzi sighed. "It is horrible. But, I'm sure you won't get it."  
  
"I... I need my teeth," Banzai whispered, putting a paw to his mouth. "My beautiful teeth."  
  
"Yeah well," Shenzi said. "It is a price you pay for wanting an in-between snack."  
  
Looking between the two, Timon got an impish grin and started to groan a little, putting a paw to his head. "Oooh, the alteethifallobia!" he groaned.  
  
"W-what?" Banzai said, taking a step back from the diseased meerkat.  
  
Timon sat up and, with the entire effort of his small body, coughed in Banzai's direction. The hyena let out an air-shattering scream and dropped backwards with both paws covering his snout.  
  
"He coughed on me! He coughed on me!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh no!" Shenzi replied, standing up with surprise. "Just remain calm!"  
  
Banzai started to groan while Ed ran frantic circles around him. "I can feel my teeth rotting!" Banzai's muffled voice said through his paws.  
  
"Here's what you do," Shenzi replied, taking a step toward him. Both Banzai and Ed stood to attention. "You have to find a purple flower with blue thorns and then bath four times in the watering hole. You got that?"  
  
Banzai nodded eagerly and jumped to his feet. "I am not losing my pearly whites!" And with that, they both shot off toward the distance, yelping all the way.  
  
Timon turned and looked up at her. "Impressive."  
  
Shenzi was bearing a grin that reached ear to ear, her face looking very pleased with herself. "Not really... considering them."  
  
Timon smiled and slapped her on the leg lightly. "I knew there was some good in you. Thanks."  
  
"Well, you owe me BIG time, now," she replied, shooting him a look.  
  
Timon just rolled his eyes and started walking. Shenzi furrowed her brow and went after him, asking, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, there's only one place left for me to go, and that's back to the oasis," Timon said on an exhale of breath.  
  
Shenzi looked around for a moment, and then said softly, "Can I come?" 


	9. Chapter 9

"Can you come?" Timon repeated with a furrowed brow. He gazed at her for a moment, before he added, "Do you want to?"  
  
Shenzi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I wouldn't have asked, Stooge."  
  
"Well, ah..." Timon said, taking a step toward her and rubbing the back of his neck. "My colony lives there. And well... it's sort of a predator-free environment. Know what I'm saying?"  
  
She made a show of looking around, before gazing at him pointedly. "Well, if I see a predator, I'll tell ya. How's that?"  
  
Timon raised a paw and pointed at her silently, and she grinned a little.  
  
"Oh, don't you be worryin' about me," Shenzi insisted. "I haven't saved your life just to go all that way to eat you. True, you are leading me to a much larger array of snacks, but I ain't that kinda girl." She paused and looked up at the sky, mumbling, "Hey, that ain't such a bad idea. I'll have to file that plan away for my more evil days."  
  
Timon stared at her, his face drooped in dread.  
  
She just laughed, adding, "I'm just pullin' your tail."  
  
He was aware it was a figure of speech, but he grabbed for his tail anyway and petted it softly. "Are you sure you'd like to come?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun."  
  
"Nah, it will be a long and boring trek," Timon warned.  
  
"More reason for me to go with you, don't ya think?"  
  
"I'll have more stupid stories."  
  
"As long as I don't have to listen to 'em."  
  
"Alright, I guess you're coming!" Timon announced, clapping his paws together.  
  
"Great," Shenzi said with a quick bob of her head.  
  
"Y'know," Timon said, as they began heading in the right direction. "Since you're tagging along, there's no sense for BOTH of us to have to walk... so, ah..."  
  
Shenzi looked at him, saying sassily, "You best be offering to carry me."  
  
Timon tilted his head up at her and grinned uneasily. "Oh, I would... if I could... but I have a bad back. Couldn't you carry...?"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"What?" Timon drew out with a shrug of his shoulders. "Couldn't I just sit on your head? I won't take much room."  
  
"Honey, the only place you'll be sitting is in my mouth."  
  
"Heh, no way," Timon replied, waving her off. "I'd rather walk a hundred miles than be carried in that thing again!"  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Y'know, Shenzi, I know a grass that will just give the mouth a minty freshness," Timon griped, fanning at her breath as he lay sprawled over her bottom chop. "And would you mind not drooling so much, my fur is soaked!"  
  
She halted suddenly and bent her head to spit him out, sending him rolling across the dirt. "Oh so sorry, Mr.-weak-ankles-jabber-jaws," she rattled, tossing her head back and forth, "But, I haven't eaten in a while and having you just lying in my mouth ain't helping much."  
  
"Yuck," Timon griped, standing up and looking down at his slobbery body. "Well... let's take a break then, shall we?" He shook himself clean and then gazed around, inspecting the surrounding area for possible dinner arrangements. He spotted a nearby log nestled and walked over to it, smacking his lips. "Which do you prefer? The crawly ones or the ones with wings?"  
  
"The hooved ones."  
  
Timon paused and looked over his shoulder at her with a "Huh?" and found her staring intently off in the distance where a herd of gazelles were grazing. Timon's face dropped and he shot his hyena-companion a look. "Oh, tell me you aren't..."  
  
"I can get that baby," she whispered, staring unblinking at the small creature that had ventured too far from the rest. "I could get it easily..."  
  
"Shenzi, don't," Timon whispered back, looking between the glaze-eyed hyena and the oblivious, innocent gazelle. "It is so cute!"  
  
"I'm going for it!" she said, shooting off.  
  
"Wait! Shenzi, no!" Timon shouted, running after her. 


	10. Chapter 10

"I hate you," Shenzi declared, sitting so miserably across from him.  
  
Timon looked up from the beetle he was munching on. "It was only a baby!"  
  
"It was only my LUNCH!" she shot back. "And you scared it off with your whining."  
  
"Good," Timon said curtly, giving her a quick, confident nod. "All that raw meat is bad for you anyway. You'll have a heart attack. Now, eat up!"  
  
Shenzi frowned down at the insects that scurried around her feet, trying to fathom how he could possibly consider them as a meal. But, the more she stared at them, the more they looked appealing to her rumbling stomach. She finally decided to swallow her dignity and a large centipede, which went down so horribly slow. All Shenzi could do was grip her neck and gag.  
  
Timon just grinned at her around a mouth-full of creepy-crawlies. "Delicious, huh?"  
  
Shenzi coughed, "Disgusting."  
  
"Nah," he said with a fan of his paw. "You like it, you just don't want to admit it."  
  
She recovered slowly from the gruesome gulp and looked at the meerkat with watery eyes. "I should just eat you."  
  
"Now, now," Timon said, waving a finger at her. "You don't want to get alteethifallobia, now do you?"  
  
Shenzi just rolled her eyes. She stood up and tossed a look around her surroundings, mumbling to herself, "There has to be something around here to eat."  
  
Timon looked up while chewing, watching as her eyes lit when she saw a lone mongoose roaming in the distance. Timon followed the creature's movement for a moment, before shooting a worried look at the hyena. "Shenzi..."  
  
"Don't you even dare stop me," she whispered, before carefully advancing toward the creature.  
  
Timon quickly swallowed the last of his bite and stood up tall on his hind legs, peering off after her with a horrified look on his face. He was about to open his mouth to call out to her, but was too late. He flinched and turned away, covering his face with his paws.  
  
The poor animal didn't even know what hit him.  
  
* * *  
  
Timon wisely kept away from her as she ate, and when she had finally had her fill and they continued on their journey, he made sure he was two steps behind her at all time. She kept shooting him looks; looks that were filled with confusion and curiosity. He knew she sensed the awkwardness in the air and it was only a matter of time before she'd ask what was up. Until that time came, he'd just have to figure out what to tell her.  
  
She was a hyena after all; she had to eat. And what she ate was meat. But, why did she have to go after a creature so similar to him? He could have passed that mongoose one day—he could have gotten to know him. He could have been his friend.  
  
It might as well have been HIM that she ate.  
  
Timon stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Realizing he wasn't following anymore, Shenzi stopped as well and shot him a look. "What?"  
  
Timon glared at her, suddenly very angry and hurt. "Why don't you just eat ME and get it over with?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked, slowly turning around to face him.  
  
Timon sighed and sat down on the ground dramatically, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Just get it over with. I mean... you eat mongooses, so why not eat meerkats too!"  
  
"What are you whining about now?" Shenzi griped, walking over to him. "I was hungry and you had chased off my last meal, remember?"  
  
"It was only a few hours ago. I'm not an idiot," Timon snapped back, childishly.  
  
"Then get up off the ground, Stooge, and let's keep walkin'." Shenzi turned and started off toward the horizon.  
  
"Was it quick?"  
  
She stopped and tossed an exasperated look over her shoulder. "What?"  
  
"His death... his MURDER," Timon added. "Was it quick?"  
  
"Quicker than your DEATH is going to be if you don't stop your whining."  
  
"I knew it!" Timon exclaimed, jabbing a finger at her. "You DO want to eat me!"  
  
"Nonsense," she quickly replied with a roll her eyes. "I don't want to eat you. You know why?"  
  
Timon let his paw sag as his face drooped with confusion. After a moment, he asked, "Low in fiber?"  
  
"Because you asked me a very important question a while ago," Shenzi purred, her demeanor completely changing. She slowly turned and advanced toward him, batting her eyes. "A question I hadn't really got the chance to answer to my best ability."  
  
Timon stiffened, surprised by the change in mood. "Huh? Wha--?"  
  
"And well," she sighed, sitting down next to him and leaning her head down close to his. "The answer is... I do."  
  
Timon just stared at her, his eyes as large as ostrich eggs. "...Huh?"  
  
Shenzi fluttered her eyes some more, looking at him with as much adoration she could muster.  
  
But she finally let loose the laughter and elbowed him in the side, sending him to the dirt. "I'm just kidding, Squirt!" she chuckled. "I just wanted to see the look on your face!"  
  
Timon laughed uneasily as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..."  
  
"I'd rather marry Ed than you!" she went on.  
  
Timon's face soured. "Hey..."  
  
"Marrying you would be wrong in so many ways!" she laughed, beating the ground with her paw and shaking her head. "I can't believe you asked me to marry you that night! How did you ever think that plan would work?"  
  
"Well, it did..."  
  
Shenzi quickly sobered and she looked at him with a straight face. "Oh yeah."  
  
Timon grinned and stood up. "Sorry about the whole... hole thing..."  
  
"Yeah, well, sorry about that mongoose fellow."  
  
"No more eating my distant cousins, okay?"  
  
Shenzi gazed at him before giving a tremendous sigh. "Fine," she relented. "If it stops you from whining."  
  
Timon grinned and continued off toward the horizon, with Shenzi at his side. After a while of walking, Timon turned to her and mumbled, "You'd really marry Ed over me?"  
  
Shenzi just sighed and shook her head. 


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sick of all this walking," Timon panted, hunched over pathetically. He squinted up accusingly at the blazing sun overhead and then at the smoldering distance, gazing dreadfully at the endless rolling dunes.  
  
"Well, we'd get there quicker if you picked up your feet," Shenzi clipped, sitting down.  
  
"I have short legs!" Timon griped, lifting up a foot. "So, ex-cuse me!"  
  
Shenzi rolled her eyes, before looking off into the distance, squinting a little when she spotted something. "I think something is moving."  
  
"It better be a cold front," Timon mumbled. He leaned down and, using both paws, pushed the top layer of sand forward, lowering his belly to the cooler layers underneath. He sighed contently and sprawled himself out, enjoying the brief moment of relief.  
  
"No, I mean it," Shenzi insisted. "There's something out there."  
  
"Like what?" Timon asked, popping his head up.  
  
Shenzi continued to squint and took a step forward. "Not sure." She shot him a look. "Let's go check it out."  
  
"You can," Timon replied, lowering his head. "I'll be right here."  
  
Shenzi furrowed her bow, irritated, before she leaned down and lifted him up with her mouth. Timon let out a surprised "Yipe!" but couldn't do anything to stop her as she began to carry him off toward the horizon.  
  
"Okay, Shenzi," Timon sighed, twisting in her mouth nervously. "You've made your point! Put me down!" He turned as best as he could, pushing at her mouth. "I'll go! Just put me down!"  
  
But, Shenzi wasn't paying attention. She was too concerned with what she was now approaching. She furrowed her brow when she realized it was a tail poking out of a hole—a tail that was connected to another meerkat. The critter must have heard them coming, for he pulled himself out of the hole and gazed up at them.  
  
His eyes went large and he shot off like a bullet, screaming, "Hyena!"  
  
Timon stopped his struggling and watched as the poor fellow scurried off, mumbling, "Hey, that was a meerkat from my colony."  
  
"Mmph," Shenzi muffled around him.  
  
Timon rolled his eyes and said, "Don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
Shenzi grunted and then promptly spat him out. She licked her lips and replied curtly, "Well, we must be close then, right?"  
  
Timon frowned and pulled himself up off the sand, which was now stuck to his wet fur. "Yup, the oasis is probably right over that dune."  
  
"Well, c'mon then!" Shenzi urged, heading off, but Timon did not follow.  
  
"I'm not about to show up covered in hyena drool and sand. I'm going to the waterhole first."  
  
"Oh please," Shenzi sighed, trailing behind him as he changed directions. "Don't be such a boy!"  
  
"Yeah, well... you try having a mother like mine."  
  
Note: Sorry it is so short! I'll try to get the next part out soon! 


	12. Chapter 12

"Would you hurry up, already?" Shenzi sighed, watching him twist a finger in his ear. "I didn't even go near you face."  
  
"Well, might as well be clean all over," Timon replied, running droplets through his hair. He pushed the red locks back, making them lay down, and Shenzi snickered. The meerkat looked at her, partly confused, mostly annoyed. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "Just hurry up before I decide to have meerkat soup."  
  
Shenzi watched as Timon's face lowered mischievously, but had no time to move before he swung a paw-full of water her way. The splash hit her squarely in the face, and she stumbled backwards, sputtering water.  
  
"Oh, no you didn't!" she screeched, wiping a paw over her face.  
  
Timon smiled so painfully huge, trying to look as innocent as possible. But the smile dropped and his eyes went large when he suddenly had a hyena souring at him. He let out a startled yelp and turned to escape, but it was no use. She made a huge splash, pulling him under.  
  
Water swirled around him, engulfing him in a world of bubbles. He came up with a gasp of air and then immediately went for the edge in a desperate escape. But while the water was to his chin, it was only up to her belly, making it very difficult for him to outrun her. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed, swooping him up with a paw and bringing him to her chest. Timon struggled, but gave up when she began to rub his head with her other paw. "There! All... squeaky... clean!" she said with clenched teeth.  
  
"Ugh! Stop it!" Timon said, squirming in her hold.  
  
Abruptly, she dropped him. He let out a quick yelp before he hit the water with a 'plop' and it was only a few seconds before he came up coughing and hacking. He struggled for the edge, but didn't make it before he was lifted up from the water.  
  
He was gently placed on the grassy ledge, still coughing. When his fit was through, he turned to face her to snap a wisecrack, but was struck silent by the expression on her face. He could have sworn there was a brief second of concern, before she masked it with annoyance.  
  
"Y'know, I'm seriously going to hurt you one of these days," she griped, climbing out of the water.  
  
Timon followed her with his eyes for a moment, before smiling softly. He was going to say something, but decided against it, instead standing up and shaking the water from his fur.  
  
"Well, I guess it is time for you to meet the family," Timon said.  
  
Shenzi frowned and then shot the jungle around them a look. "Maybe I should just go..."  
  
"Wait, but I thought you wanted..."  
  
"I'm not so sure this was a good idea," she replied quickly.  
  
"What? Why not?" Timon exclaimed, putting his paws on his hips.  
  
"I... I don't know. This was just a bad idea."  
  
Timon furrowed his brow as he watched her turn and walk away, before calling out, "Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Back home," Shenzi replied. "I don't belong here."  
  
"Shenzi..."  
  
"Don't Shenzi me," she said, whirling around on him. "I ain't one of your push-over, cuddily-wuddily friends."  
  
Timon flinched, but didn't say anything. He couldn't—he was too shocked to find anything to reply with. Instead, he just looked away from her, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
With a whoosh of air, Shenzi sat down and bowed her head. Her voice didn't hold its usual tone when she admitted, "The truth is... I came along... to find out where your colony was."  
  
Timon stared at her for a moment, digesting what she was trying to say. When it finally sunk in, he dropped his arms and whispered, "What?"  
  
She lifted her head and looked at him with a frown. "I had hoped that you would lead me to your colony, so me and the boys could find them."  
  
"You... you tricked me?" Timon asked, taking a step back. "All of this... was... a trick?"  
  
"No... no, not all of it," Shenzi said, standing up. "I just..."  
  
"You wanted my colony?" Timon whispered, shaking his head and continuing to back away from her.  
  
"Not anymore," she admitted. "After coming with you, I realized that it just wasn't worth it."  
  
"Get away from here," Timon growled, his face suddenly hardening.  
  
"I made a mistake," Shenzi replied. She gave him a weak grin and added, "Can't ya just forgive a girl?" Her smile faltered and her face drooped sadly. "I'm sorry, Squirt."  
  
"Get away from here!" Timon shouted, covering his ears and turning away from her. "Just go away!"  
  
"Please, just listen to me..."  
  
"You lied to me!"  
  
"Yeah, but what matters is that I didn't go through with it!" she snarled back.  
  
"Oh, gee! I guess I'm in your favor now, huh?" Timon replied, mockingly. "Thank you soooo much! How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"Timon... just listen..."  
  
"What? You use my real name now?"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Timon crossed his arms and turned his back on her, signaling all conversation was over. She just stared at him sadly, wishing she knew what to do, but knowing there was nothing she could do that would make things right. She wisely remained silent and turned away, slowly walking back toward the winding dunes. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Timmy!" the round meerkat exclaimed, running toward him. "Oh honey! I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"Hi Ma," Timon replied, opening his arms to her and hugging her.  
  
"Someone said that they saw you in a hyena's mouth and I just couldn't believe it! I was worried sick!" she said, squeezing him.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
Ma frowned and pulled away from him to inspect him. He gazed back at her, trying to rid his face of how miserable he felt, but failing. She finally asked, "Timmy, what's wrong?"  
  
"My friends hate me."  
  
The shorter meerkat furrowed her brow, staring at her offspring with confusion and concern. "I'm sure whatever it is, they will forgive you."  
  
"No, she won't."  
  
Ma blinked, repeating, "She?"  
  
Timon's eyes widened slightly, surprising even him self for what he had said. He had just called her his friend... And what was worse, he missed her.  
  
Timon slowly slid his eyes away from his mother's worried face to the horizon, staring off to where Shenzi had disappeared nearly fifteen minutes ago. He felt guilty for jumping to conclusions so quick—she didn't have to tell him. She could have gone through with it. But, of course, he had to be his usual self—he always had to be right.  
  
Timon sighed heavily and dropped his gaze to his feet. "I think I'm going to go lie down."  
  
"Honey, are you alright?" Ma asked, but did not get an answer as her son slowly made his way into the oasis. Ma took a deep breath and looked off toward the horizon, wondering what it was that had him so depressed.  
  
Author Note: Okay, super-duper short and I'm sorry! But, I have a peace offering! Here's a picture I did that was inspired by the story: http:// www.deviantart.com/view/6804776/ 


	14. Chapter 14

Note: *Cracks knuckles* Alright! This is going to be a long addition! I swear! I owe it to you guys! *Grins* Okay... here we go:  
  
"Man, I can't believe this," Banzai huffed. He frowned at the piles of bones around them, useless and not a scrap of meat left on them. He sighed and looked toward his companion, who just sat there with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Where the heck is Shenzi?"  
  
He didn't get an answer from the other hyena—he didn't expect one. Ed hadn't said a word since... well... ever. He just sat there, without a care in the world and panting perpetually.  
  
Banzai heaved another breath and bowed his head hopelessly. "Man, without Shenzi, we ain't nothing! We got nothing! No food, no fun... no action!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud roar and both hyenas stood to attention. Banzai shot his friend a nervous look before saying in a high pitched voice, "Okay, so I take the last part back."  
  
"Where is he?" a loud voice demanded and the hyenas turned to watch Simba walk into the graveyard, followed by the warthog. In union, both hyenas swallowed hard at the sight of the mighty king, suddenly too shocked and scared to reply. "Well? Where is he?" Simba asked again.  
  
"Heh, I... I didn't know it was gonna be a party!" Banzai replied nervously, lowering himself close to the ground as to not look threatening. "I'd offer you something to eat or drink, but we are, ah..." he gave the piles around him a pointed look before adding, "BONE dry."  
  
"Where is Timon?" Simba growled.  
  
"Well, ah..." Banzai began, and then frowned. "Timon?"  
  
"Yeah, my BESTEST best friend!" Pumbaa spoke up through clenched teeth.  
  
"I, ah... don't know what you're talking about," Banzai replied, taking a step back from them.  
  
"Shenzi has him," Simba snarled, advancing toward him. "Where has she taken him?"  
  
"Shenzi?" Banzai repeated, then his eyes widened. "Shenzi! She took that hula-rodent?" He shot Ed a look of horror, whispering, "She probably got alteethifallobia!"  
  
"Alteethifall-whatta?" Simba and Pumbaa both asked, exchanging a look.  
  
"Oh no!" Banzai exclaimed, slapping both paws to his face and Ed began to whimper behind him. "Poor Shenzi! We must DO something!"  
  
"We need to find her," Simba declared, narrowing his eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Timon stared up at the sky, watching as the clouds slowly slid by. He frowned and tucked his paws underneath his head, trying to rid his thoughts of any worries, but failing miserably. He should return to Pride Rock to settle things with Pumbaa and Simba; he should find Shenzi and make things right; he should... he should...  
  
Growling in frustration, Timon abruptly sat up. "Too many 'should's,'" he mumbled to himself. "Not enough 'could's' and 'would's.'"  
  
He sighed and looked off toward the waterhole, frowning at the memory of them there less than an hour ago. She had played with him—they had laughed. And when things got out of control, there had been a moment where she was actually concerned for him.  
  
"I just don't want to be alone either!" he heard her voice echo in his head. "I make a lousy friend, but, I'm all you have right now."  
  
He dropped his head miserably, realizing that there was a lot more to Shenzi than what he cared to admit—that there was a lot they had in common: being an outsider, feeling alone... not having anyone understand you.  
  
But, he had Pumbaa... Who did she have?  
  
Life was hard on the outside.  
  
Just then, he heard someone yell from far away, "Hyena!"  
  
"Hyena?" he repeated, perking up.  
  
He turned his head and stared at the jungle behind him, straining his ears for any further sound. When he started to hear shouts and cries, he jumped to his feet and darted for the jungle. He pushed through the leaves and leaped limbs, running as fast as his short legs could carry him to the sounds that were making his heart heavy with dread. He finally broke through to the clearing and stopped dead in his tracks, his breath catching.  
  
The colony all stood there, half-circled around a large lump of gray. In their paws they held sticks and rocks—anything that they could get a hold of. They were silent now, their faces flushed and horror-stricken, and they looked up at Timon, meeting his wild and confused gaze.  
  
Timon panted, looking from face to face, before turning his eyes to the still gray body on the ground. Willing his feet to move, he pushed through the crowd to the silent creature and his heart dropped to his feet.  
  
"Oh no," he whispered, lowering to his knees by her nose. "Shenzi..."  
  
"We brought the hyena down!" Uncle Max hollered and the entire colony cheered.  
  
Timon looked up suddenly, watching the crowd rejoice with shock. He shook his head, before shouting angrily, "What have you done?!"  
  
The colony grew silent at his outburst and stared at the distraught meerkat with puzzlement.  
  
"Timmy...?" Ma asked, stepping out of the crowd. "What..."  
  
"Help me," Timon said, looking back down at Shenzi and touching her nose. "She's badly hurt. I need help."  
  
Ma furrowed her brow and stared at her son. No one moved.  
  
Timon looked up, looking from face to face desperately. "Someone please help! She's hurt!" Timon pulled his eyes away from the unmoving crowd to his mom, staring at her with all the desperation he felt. "Ma... please!"  
  
"Timon," she said carefully. "That's a hyena."  
  
"She's my friend!" he hissed back.  
  
A gasp rolled through the colony and shocked looks were exchanged. Ma turned her head over her shoulder, staring at the disbelieving crowd before slowly looking back at her son with wide eyes. "I don't understand..." Ma began.  
  
"You hurt her!" Timon shouted angrily at the crowd, sliding his eyes across each face. "How could you?"  
  
"Timon?" came a soft whisper.  
  
Timon peeled his heated glare from the colony to the hyena on the ground and his eyes widened to see her weakly lift her eyelids. "Shenzi," he replied, touching her nose again.  
  
"Hey Squirt," she whispered, barely audible.  
  
"I'm sorry," Timon replied, shaking his head. "They... they didn't..."  
  
"Nah, I can get a hint," she smiled weakly. "Besides, I deserved it."  
  
"No," Timon said quickly. "No, you didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes for the effort of keeping them open was too great. "I just came back to... to say that."  
  
Timon nodded and then bowed his head, letting a few tears escape down his cheek. He sniffed, and looked back at her, surprised to find her eyes open again.  
  
"Whoa, whoa," she said softly. "Squirt doesn't cry. He never cries."  
  
"Oh, don't think you have me all figured out," he mocked her with a small smile.  
  
She returned the smile, but it soon faded as her eyes closed again.  
  
Timon's lower lip trembled and he looked up sharply when he felt a paw on his shoulder. Ma looked down at him, giving him a small, reassuring smile, before she turned around and yelled, "Get me a healer NOW!"  
  
Note: *Twiddles fingers nervously* Long enough? Still too short? Too serious of a chapter? *Gulps* Tell me what you think... 


	15. Chapter 15

Ma looked up when Timon approached, her mouth stretched into a painfully reassuring smile. But, it did nothing to ease his worry and he looked passed her to the hyena a few feet away.  
  
"How is she doing?" Timon asked.  
  
Ma turned her head over her shoulder, gazing at the hyena that was laid carefully on a bed of leaves with her wounds cleaned and wrapped. She sighed and returned her eyes back to her son, answering, "She's better."  
  
Timon nodded numbly and went to step passed her to go to Shenzi, but was stopped by his ma's paw on his arm. He gave her paw a quick look in question, before sliding his eyes up to her face.  
  
"Timmy," she began, gazing at him. "Do... do you have feeling for her?"  
  
"Feelings?"  
  
Ma frowned and struggled to rephrase. "Do you love her?"  
  
"Heh," Timon blurted in nervousness and then quickly shook his head. "She's a hyena, ma."  
  
She wasn't satisfied with that reply and asked again, "Do you?"  
  
Timon gazed at her for a long moment, before sighing. He reached down and took both her paws, squeezing them and saying, "She's my friend. I love her in a way only a friend can."  
  
Ma nodded and gave him a small smile, and he patted her on the shoulder. She watched as he turned to walk toward Shenzi, before deciding to give them some privacy and leaving the area.  
  
Timon slowly approached her, almost afraid. He finally reached her side and sat down, reaching out and gently touching her nose. Her eyes fluttered and her face instantly split into a smile.  
  
"Hey ya, Squirt."  
  
"Hi," Timon said softly. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm really peachy," she huffed. "Doing great. In fact, so great, that I just might take a nap after this."  
  
Timon grinned a little and shook his head, before saying, "Our friends really have it out for us, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Timon took a breath and then shook his head. "They won't do it again, I swear."  
  
"See, that's where we run into a gray area," Shenzi replied, lifting her head and giving him a sad smile. "Your colony did something beyond the achievable. They took down a HYENA! By themselves! And the toughest one too, might I add," she said with a wink.  
  
"They didn't know... They were just..."  
  
"But Squirt, you're missing the point," Shenzi said, cutting him short. "What's to say the next hyena isn't me? Will they hesitate? Or will they do it again?"  
  
Timon opened his mouth, faltering a little. "I... don't..."  
  
"They HAVE to do it again." Shenzi carefully pushed herself into a sitting position and gazed down at him, her face holding a sad smile. "That's why this can't work."  
  
Timon furrowed his brow. "What you mean?"  
  
"Our friends will never understand. We can't make 'em understand."  
  
"But..." Timon began to say but thought better of it. He slowly slumped down and stared at the ground, digesting what she had just said. After a moment, he looked back up at her and shook his head, "We are from two different worlds, aren't we?"  
  
"Yup, the small and the large. The weak and the strong. The dumb and the smart..."  
  
Timon glared at her. "Okay, I get the point."  
  
Shenzi grinned and placed a paw on his head, rubbing it back and forth. "It was great while it lasted, right?"  
  
"Yeah, it was..."  
  
"I won't forget this, Squirt," she grinned, and then rolled her eyes, adding under her breath, "Even if I tried."  
  
"So, that's it?" Timon asked, peering out from underneath her large paw. She lifted it up and frowned at him. "We just walk away from all this and act like we used to?"  
  
"No, we just walk away."  
  
Shenzi struggled to stand and Timon held out his arms, protesting, "Maybe you should lie down some more!"  
  
"Nah, I need to get out of here," Shenzi replied. "I'm a sucker for long goodbyes, so I have to go away before this gets ugly."  
  
Timon dropped his arms uselessly at his side, watching as she turned and started walking back toward the rolling dunes. His eyes lit when he thought of something and called after her, "Shenzi!"  
  
She stopped and turned to look at him with a crook of an eyebrow.  
  
With a small smile, Timon replied, "NOW we're even."  
  
Note: Sorry guys, I have a lot on my plate so my chapters are coming in small spurts. 


	16. Chapter 16

"But, honey... you just got here," Ma frowned, gazing sadly down at his paws she held.  
  
"I gotta go back, Ma," Timon argued lightly. "I gotta find Simba and Pumbaa and make things right."  
  
"Well, come back soon," she said, shaking her finger at him. "Or I will hunt your hide down."  
  
Timon grinned and leaned into her embrace, whispering goodbye one last time before turning for the dunes. With the colony waving farewell, he started off on his journey, walking the path Shenzi had walked hours before.  
  
The sun had set long before he reached the edge of Pride Lands, and his legs were sore, but he hardly slowed his gait. He pushed through the tall blades of grass toward the towering rock ahead, hoping that Simba and Pumbaa were waiting for him there.  
  
But he didn't get the chance to reach it before something came flying out of the weeds, barreling into him and sending him tumbling across the dirt. He landed with an 'oof' on his back, staring up at the clear, night sky. He shook his head to clear it and looked down, watching as two shadows slid toward him.  
  
"Just the rat we were looking for," a voice said.  
  
Timon sat up, his vision clearing to see Banzai and Ed begin lazy circles around him. Timon's eyes followed their movement for a moment, before asking, "What do you want?"  
  
"Where's Shenzi?" Banzai demanded, stopping his circling to glare at him. "You last saw her! Where is she?"  
  
"She didn't come back?" Timon asked, furrowing his brow. He turned his head and shot the open horizon a worried look, hoping she hadn't fallen during her trek back.  
  
"Don't play stupid," Banzai growled. "Where is she?"  
  
"What could I have possibly done with her?" Timon asked, pressing a paw to his chest.  
  
Banzai looked him up and down, before he said in a low voice, "You gave her alteethifallobia, didn't you?"  
  
"Wha--?" Timon began, then paused. "Oooh, you think I..." Timon's face split into a grin, before he shook his head. "No, see... that was a trick."  
  
"What?!" Banzai blinked. His eyes narrowed and he advanced toward him, growling, "A trick?"  
  
Timon's eyes widened and he quickly climbed to his feet. "Oh, did I say trick? I meant... that was sick... of—of me..." Timon backed up, matching Banzai's steps as he continued to come toward him. Timon smiled as innocently as he could, putting a paw to his chest and adding, "I'm very sick. You mustn't come any closer!"  
  
"I think he's just pulling our leg. What do you think, Ed?" Banzai asked, turning his head to look at his companion. The other hyena just nodded vigorously up and down, and Banzai grinned evilly. "Yeah... me too."  
  
"I... I assure you I didn't... do anything to Shenzi!" Timon replied, his eyes darting back and forth at the two hyenas. "I wouldn't—" he began, but was cut short when he tripped on a rock and fell backward. Lifting himself up on his elbows, he continued to scoot away, watching wide-eyed as they stood over him. "I swear!"  
  
Banzai bared his teeth. "Well, if we can't find her... You're hyena chow. Got it?"  
  
Timon gazed up at him and gulped. 


	17. Chapter 17

Shenzi groaned and peeled her eyes open, blinking her vision clear to see the blades of grass in front of her. Furrowing her brow, she carefully lifted her head up off the ground to have a look around.  
  
When had she fallen? She couldn't remember... which bothered her a lot. All she recalled was walking through the desert, feeling oozy... and then...  
  
"Ah, crud," she mumbled, sitting up and shaking her head to clear it.  
  
She felt horrible—like a gazelle between the chops of a lion. Her joints were sore, her head was swimming and her mouth tasted like the raw hide of a warthog.  
  
Oh, she has had better days.  
  
"Don't move," someone growled from behind her, halting any further movement on her part. She froze and slowly turned her head around and was met with the sight of Simba and Pumbaa standing behind her. They both looked very determined.  
  
"Well, what do I owe this pleasure..." Shenzi began, but was cut short.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
She blinked innocently, struggling to turn her body around to face them. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I think you do," Simba growled, narrowing his eyes. "Where is Timon?"  
  
"Timon?" Shenzi repeated, putting a paw to her chest. "What would I have to do with..."  
  
"Shenzi," Simba said curtly, "You know where he is." He stared at her for a moment, his face slowly draining of anger to worry. He added, his voice slightly shaky, "He trusted you. Please... don't betray that."  
  
"Oh sheesh," she said, rolling her eyes. "What's with you guys and your cute-and-fuzziness." She took a breath and shrugged, answering his question with, "Last I knew, Timon was back home with his group."  
  
"Group?" Pumbaa spoke up, exchanging a look with Simba. "He's back at the oasis."  
  
"Nice digs over there," Shenzi commented, nodding her head. "But, it was a little overcrowded for me. Didn't like the neighborhood." She grinned grimly, adding, "Well, they didn't like me."  
  
"Maybe we should go out there," Pumbaa said to Simba, frowning.  
  
"Well, he did mention coming back here to apologize," Shenzi inputted, looking between the two.  
  
They turned their heads and looked at her with uncertainty, but did not comment. Instead they turned for the dunes behind them and started walking.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Shenzi called. "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Simba shot back, turning around. "You're the reason why Timon is gone in the first place."  
  
"Me?" Shenzi repeated, raising her eyebrows. "I recall, oh mighty king, that it was YOU who banished him."  
  
"I didn't banish him!" Simba shot back.  
  
Pumbaa, behind him, cleared his throat awkwardly and Simba shot him a look.  
  
"What?" the lion snapped.  
  
"Well, ah... you sort of did," Pumbaa mumbled.  
  
Simba frowned and then sat down, looking miserable with himself. For a moment, he just sat there, before saying softly, "Alright... how can I make things right?"  
  
"Well, for a start," Shenzi offered. "You could find the little squirt."  
  
Both Simba and Pumbaa looked at her narrow-eyed. "Exactly," Simba replied, "And you're going to help us."  
  
Note: AHHH! Short! I'm sorry! I barely have time to write. When I do have time, I'm drawing! Please forgive a poor girl... -lower lip trembles- 


	18. Chapter 18

Timon stumbled forward and turned his head to glare accusingly at the hyena behind him. But the large gray creature just sneered down at the meerkat and said in response, "Move faster!"  
  
"I would if didn't have a pushy, pestering poacher on my back every few seconds!" Timon clipped back.  
  
Banzai shoved his face into the meerkat and snarled, "What did you say to me?"  
  
Without a bat of an eye, Timon snapped back, "Am I talking too fast for ya? Should I slow it down?" Timon took a breath and separated each word, "Get. Off. My. Back!"  
  
Banzai leaned away from him, shocked at the meerkat's sudden audacity and tossed Ed a look. Timon remained staring at the two grimly, even though he knew inside that he could be easily eaten at any moment. Quickly, he added, "Look, I want to find her too... but bullying me isn't going to help."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, hairball," Banzai grinned. "It does help... it helps ME feel better."  
  
Timon scoffed and fanned a paw at him disgustedly, replying, "You hyenas are all the same! You pick on those who are smaller than you and run from those who are larger. You're just egotistical cowards."  
  
Banzai glared at him. "I think you're being a little too brave now-a-days, rat. You've been hanging around a hyena too long."  
  
"What does she see in you guys anyway?" Timon asked with a wrinkled nose.  
  
"We're her friends!" Banzai shouted. "Until you came along! What does she see in YOU?  
  
"I'm a better friend than you two would ever be."  
  
Banzai flinched and then narrowed his eyes, growling, "I'm going to make you eat those words."  
  
Timon opened his mouth to shoot something back in return but thought better of it—he had already dug himself in a big enough hole already. And by the wild look of fury in Banzai's eyes, he was starting to regret it. When HAD he become so brave?  
  
"You have no idea what you're messing with, rat," Banzai said. "Allow me to enlighten you!"  
  
Just then, the hyena lunged at him and Timon had no time to react before he was rolling across the ground. He landed on his side with his nose in the dirt, groaning when his sore muscles began to scream. He turned onto his back and looked up at the hyena that stood over him, gulping in fear.  
  
"I don't think you feel the pressure of what you're up against," Banzai grinned, putting his paw onto of Timon's chest and pressing down. The meerkat gasped and clawed at his foot, but the hyena did now let up. Banzai just leaned his head down to look at the meerkat, adding, "You feel it now?"  
  
Timon bobbed his head desperately, struggling to catch his breath but failing. The hyena continued to push down, almost to the point of crushing bones, and Timon's face began to turn blue. Timon started to feel dizzy and as hard as he tried, he couldn't get the hyena over him in focus. He was near to loosing consciousness when a blur of gold swept over him, knocking the hyena to the side. Timon sucked in a large mouthful of air, but still felt incredibly dizzy. There was a lot of noise around him that he couldn't make out. He turned his head slowly to try to see what was going on, but felt himself being lifted up off the ground and carried away.  
  
He was set gently on the ground and he just sat there for a moment, swaying a little as all the blood rushed back to his head. Blinking to clear his vision, he looked up at the shape beside him and squinted desperately to make it out.  
  
"You okay, Squirt?"  
  
Timon grinned when Shenzi came into focus, never in his life happier to see her. She smiled uneasily back at him, looking about as awful as he felt.  
  
"Oh, you know," Timon began with a fan of his paw. "We little guys are tougher than we look."  
  
"Uh huh," she replied with a crook of an eyebrow.  
  
Timon frowned when he heard yelping a short distance away and looked up at her with concern. "What's going on?"  
  
Shenzi grinned and jerked her head over her shoulder. "A few of my foolish friends are getting a crash course lesson on what it means to be courteous."  
  
"Aren't you worried that they'll be hurt?" Timon asked, crooking an eyebrow.  
  
Shenzi's face drooped and she leaned down toward him, nudging him gently with her paw. "They hurt you."  
  
Timon smiled a little at her. "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Pssh, who said I was okay?" she replied, shaking her head. "We big guys are frailer than we look."  
  
Timon smiled at her. "I have a feeling you'll be okay."  
  
"Yeah, somewhat," Shenzi sighed, casting a look over her shoulder when the yelping quieted down. She turned back to him and shrugged a little, "My appetite will never be the same."  
  
"How you figure?" Timon asked.  
  
"Well, whenever I come across a helpless, whiney creature... I will think of you."  
  
Timon shook his head. "Gee, thanks."  
  
"What about you? Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Timon grinned. He looked away in thought and said with a shrug, "Whenever I come across a mean, bad-tempered creature, I will think of... well, running."  
  
Shenzi chuckled and then shoved him with her paw. "You're not so bad for a squirt."  
  
Timon hissed through his teeth and grabbed his ribs, but managed a small smile for her. "Thanks, I think."  
  
Shenzi shot the grass behind her a look and then sighed heavily. "Well, I hope things get back on track with your friends."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
She looked down at him and smiled a little, before leaning down and nuzzling him with her nose. "Bye, Squirt."  
  
Timon was a bit taken back by the sudden affection she was showing him, but his only response was to nuzzle her back. She leaned away and stared at him for a moment, before Timon said uneasily, "I thought you hated long goodbyes."  
  
"I know, I'm a complete and utter sap," she griped, twisting her mouth disgustedly. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
Timon beamed. "I won't. They wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
"Good," Shenzi said with a wink. She stood up and looked around with a frown, before saying, "Well, I guess this is it."  
  
Timon stood up slowly and gazed up at her. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Take care of yourself, Sq—" she paused, then said, "Timon."  
  
He smiled. "You too, Shenzi."  
  
She turned and then froze when she saw that Simba, Pumbaa and the two hyenas stood behind her. They looked exhausted, but no longer angry, which was a sign that they had settled their differences. Shenzi looked from Ed and Banzai to Simba, who took a step toward her.  
  
"I want to apologize, Shenzi," Simba replied. "Any friend of Timon is a friend of mine. I should have listened to him."  
  
"Ah, don't sweat it, your mighty-ness," she said. "You can just make it up to me by letting me live off of your Pride Lands."  
  
Simba crooked an eyebrow.  
  
Shenzi grinned and shrugged. "Okay, well it was worth a shot." She turned and gave Timon a wink, before saying, "I'll see ya around, Squirt." She turned back to Simba and Pumbaa and nodded once at them. "Gentlemen." Walking toward Ed and Banzai, she screeched, "Alright, you idiots! Let's go home."  
  
Simba and Pumbaa both watched as the three hyenas trotted away, before turning to the meerkat standing alone. Timon sensed their gazes and looked over at them, giving them a smile before sitting heavily back down.  
  
Simba and Pumbaa slowly approached him, taking a seat on either side of him and falling into an awkward silence. Timon twisted his lips and looked up between the two, wondering who was going to go first.  
  
"Thanks," Timon whispered.  
  
"Yup," Simba replied.  
  
Timon looked down and twiddled his thumbs for a moment, and then added, "And I'm sorry for what I said about you being some king. You're a great king, Simba. Your pops would be proud."  
  
Simba sighed and looked down at him. "Thank you."  
  
Timon grinned and then turned his head to look at Pumbaa. "And I'm sorry for just leaving ya, buddy. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"It is okay," Pumbaa replied in a tight voice. He stared down at him for a long moment, his lip trembling, before he sobbed and scooped Timon up into a hug. "Oh, I missed you!"  
  
"Oh! Pumbaa!" Timon gagged, feeling his muscles surge with agony. "Too tight! Too tight!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," the warthog said, setting him back down sheepishly.  
  
Timon smiled and patted his large friend twice, before turning back to Simba. "So, can I come back, Simba?"  
  
Simba smiled. "You don't even have to ask."  
  
"Well, whew," Timon said, wiping his brow. "Good, because being on the outside was pretty rough. I mean, she hardly carried me!" He turned to beam a large smile at Pumbaa, who in turn bowed his head.  
  
"Climb aboard, buddy!"  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Timon grinned, pulling himself up somewhat awkwardly onto the warthog's head. He sighed and nestled down on the soft black hair of his friend's head, suddenly realizing how much he missed the spot.  
  
And as they started off toward Pride Rock, Timon grinned and shot the Out Lands a quick look. He never knew how good he had it until he was standing on the outside looking in.  
  
And boy, did he have it good.  
  
Note: I'm suddenly very sad to have ended this one. It had a special place in my heart –swoons-. I really hope you guys liked it! 


End file.
